


Little Lies - Come Undone

by MajinPiccolo, SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cloaca Sex, Comic, Consensual Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, fully illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/pseuds/MajinPiccolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: From Chapter 3 of Little Lies by MajinPiccolo - the sex scene in comic form. 8) Enjoy!





	Little Lies - Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajinPiccolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/gifts).



> This is for MajinPiccolo for their fab fic 'Little Lies'. ^^!


End file.
